Léda Smith
by elorra
Summary: je m'appelle Leda, et je mene la vie de toute serpentarde qui se respecte: ruse, machiavélisme et provocation sont mes maitres mots. cependant cette année m'apporte quelques changements, en grande partie parce que j'ai fais le pari de rendre quelqu'un com


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, quel que soit votre avis.

D'autre part, si un correcteur est intéressé par cette fic, sachez que je suis prenante !

Chapitre 1 

Je descends rapidement les escaliers qui conduisent au dortoir des septièmes années. L'ambiance est plutôt irrespirable la dedans pour une rentrée : Narcissa Black raconte à qui veut l'entendre la demande en mariage de Malefoy et sa très chère sœur Bellatrix a déjà commencé à rendre la vie impossible à la pauvre Olga.

J'ai encore une année à tenir dans cette fichue école de sorcellerie et ensuite je serais libre, enfin. A condition que j'aie mes aspics et donc que je me mette au travail, ce qui n'est pas la première de mes qualités.

Je crois que j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Léda Smith. Ma famille est très réputée et ma mère a toujours été une fana de la mythologie, ce qui explique mon prénom plutôt inhabituel, en Angleterre.

Comme une petite description s'impose, je dirais, pour citer Malfoy que je suis : « un esprit de diable dans une tête d'ange ». Cela me qualifie plutôt bien étant donné que comme tout serpentard qui se respecte je suis rusée et plutôt machiavélique, mais à coté de ça j'ai un physique qui me fait passer pour une jeune fille innocente auprès de pas mal de personne : je ne suis pas très grande, à savoir 1m64 j'ai quelques rondeurs, des cheveux blonds-dorés et ondulés mi-longs et des yeux gris, qui sont ma plus grande fierté.

Ceci étant dit, je me rends compte qu'un certain nombre d'élèves sont déjà descendus dans la salle commune et je repère facilement Edward, mon meilleur ami. Grand, blond, des yeux verts et une carrure de joueur de quidditch, ce qu'il est vu qu'il a le poste de gardien de l'équipe de serpentard. Un beau gars en somme, et la rumeur court que nous sortons ensemble, mais la rumeur est une spécialité de Poudlard qu'il ne faut pas trop prendre en compte. J'avoue pourtant sans honte que j'ai eu ma période Edward, qui n'a pas duré bien longtemps, nous nous ressemblons bien trop pour ça , sans compter que j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les bruns.

-Léda, ça me fait plaisir de voir que je ne t'ai pas attendu trop longtemps pour un premier jour !

Eh oui… j'ai une forte tendance à arriver en retard et c'est souvent Edward qui en fait les frais ; Mais comme dirait mon père, il faut savoir se faire désirer.

-Je suis ravie de te voir aussi. Si on profitait que je suis à l'heure pour aller déjeuner ?

Il acquiesce et me suit en direction de la grande salle. Nous bavardons tranquillement le long du chemin et il me raconte la nouvelle trouvaille de son frère qui bosse au ministère de la magie.

Le seul défaut qui puisse parfois me pousser à fuir la compagnie d'Edward c'est le moulin a paroles qu'il a à la place de la bouche, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler autant. A tel point qu'il y a des moments où cela devient passablement insupportable ; à coté de ça, sa plus grande qualité est sûrement de pouvoir me supporter, j'avoue sans peine être relativement difficile à vivre… mon éducation sans doute !

Nous nous installons tranquillement à notre table, près de la bande à Malfoy et commençons notre petit-dej, mais quelque chose vient interrompre notre conversion, les emplois du temps, que nous contemplons un moment, horrifiés.

-putin Léda tu te rends compte les trois quarts de nos cours sont en commun avec Gryffondor ?

-Oh que oui je m'en rends compte. Mais je me demande à quoi peut jouer Dumbledore, il sait très bien que ce genre de plan ne marchera jamais, et c'est pas faute d'avoir déjà tenté.

-Lui et ses idées de réconciliation ! Il fallait que quatre ans après il remette ça sur le tapis ! Serpentard et gryffondor ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble, c'est dans la nature.

Ed a vraiment l'air en rogne et il y a de quoi. Dumbledore avait déjà voulu lorsque nous étions en troisième année nous « apprendre à vivre ensemble » en nous mettant la totalité de nos cours en commun et ça c'était soldé par un cuisant échec pour la diplomatie de notre directeur.

Je croise soudain le regard machiavélique de Lucius. Il me désigne la table des lionceaux, qui est en grande ébullition ; ils en font un vacarme à eux tous seuls à croire qu'ils pas non plus vraiment envie de devoir cohabiter avec nous. Il me fait un sourire ironique et je comprends aussitôt où il veut en venir, un peu de provocation ne nous ferait pas de mal. Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'inviter à en faire de même. Je laisse sa main dans le vide, elle y est très bien, et sort de table à mon tour. J'apprécie beaucoup Lucius, mais il ne faut jamais lui donner le moindre avantage sur vous, même si ce n'est qu'une main, il en profiterait pour vous poignarder dans le dos. Son sourire s'élargit et pendant que nous marchons vers la table des gryffondors il me chuchote à l'oreille, d'une voix qu'il veut sensuelle :

-Je vois que tu es toujours la seule adversaire qui soit à ma taille ici, tu ne baisses jamais ta garde, et j'aime ça.

-Inutile de me faire ton numéro, Malefoy, dois-je te rappeler que tu es fiancé ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Ce n'est qu'un mariage arrangé.

-Mais mariage quand même. Et puis je ne tiens pas à avoir de démêlé avec ta future femme.

-Comme si elle t'effrayait !

C'est mon tour de lui sourire. D'autres serpentards nous ont rejoins, parmis lesquels Regulus et Bellatrix. Je distingue Edward derrière, il discute tranquillement avec une petite brune ; C'est évidemment bien plus important pour lui, et il n'a pas de trop plein d'énergie à déverser sur les lions.

Ces derniers ont d'ailleurs arrêté leur boucan. Ils nous regardent arriver, prêts à la confrontation.

-a toi l'honneur, reprend Malefoy

-Oh quel cadeau, j'ai droit à la première pique de l'année envers nos amis de toujours ?

Il acquiesce, son sourire froid et ironique scotché aux lèvres. Ne surtout pas oublier se méfier de ce gars.

Les profs observent la scène attentivement, ils savent pertinemment qu'il y a peu de chances que cela dégénère devant eux, nous ne sommes pas idiots. Malefoy m'entraîne directement vers l'endroit où sont assis les maraudeurs.

Black et Potter sont en face de moi, tandis que Lupin et Pettigrow nous tourne le dos. Evans est un peu plus loin et nul doute qu'elle attend le premier mot plus haut que l'autre pour intervenir ; Quelle idée aussi de faire d'elle la préfète en chef !

-Alors petits lions, vous n'etes pas satisfaits de passer la plus grande partie de votre temps à nos cotés ?

Etonnant comme ma voix peut être glaciale quand je m'y mets.

-Dégage d'ici, Smith, tu pollues notre espace ! Me lance Potter. Il est très agressif ce garçon.

-Du calme Potter, détend toi tu vas nous faire un arrêt cardiaque à t'énerver aussi vite.

Je lui lance un magnifique sourire, tellement made in Malefoy, tandis qu'il serre les poings.

C'est d'ailleurs l'inventeur de ce sourire si serpentard qui prend la suite des évènements en charge. J'en profite pour jeter un regard en coin à Black ; Nul doute qu'il a l'air aussi furieux que son pote mais il ne lève pas une seule fois les yeux sur moi. Ca en devient vexant de la part de quelqu'un qui était si passionné lorsqu'il m'embrassait dans un coin sombre du château juste avant les vacances…


End file.
